PvP Defender Teams
Making PvP Defender Teams Defenders are important when you are trying to protect your dungeon's chest. Having a strong team can allow you to gain trophies and prevent the loss of currency: gold and Honor. The gems inside of your chest can never be stolen. They are safe anytime, unless the unlikely event happens where you lose all of your gold and honor, and the only left to be taken are gems. Preparation Checklist When making a defender team for your dungeon, you always want to make sure you account for~ Level For a successful defense it's a good idea to have the Hero Level of the defending heroes maximized. You want to have your defenders powerful, don't you? Level them up to the Player Level. Give them some XP Potions if needed to make them strong! When you heroes are at the maximum level check their abilities. Abilities should be maximized, too. They need to be leveled up with gold to be effective. All abilities' power increases with their levels. Ascensions Make sure your defenders have as many Ascensions as possible. Look for Evos to ascend them. Each Ascension unlocks a special attack (an Ability), boosts base stats a bit, and often unlocks a Trait, or two or three! These traits (also known as Passives) are very important for team synergies and get a big stat boost or gain immunities. Or just to get more fire power to strike back with boosted damage and damage multipliers. Several heroes need to be fully ascended (2 times) to gain their true power. Keep that in your mind, Boss! Hero Stars ★★★★☆☆ The rule is simple: The more hero stars your defenders have the better they can defend your dungeon! Hero stars give a boost to all stats including runes. The more stars the higher the boost. A six star (★★★★★★) hero gains a +100% stat boost. In the early game heroes with 3 stars (★★★) as summoned from the Portal for example, are better than 1 star (★) heroes. The higher your Player Level is the more stars your defenders should have. Roughly one star for every 10 levels (+/-1) is a good rule of thumb. Around level 60 to 70 your heroes should have at least 5 stars. The lack of stars have be compensated by the use of good runes in the early and mid range levels. Runes Using runes greatly increases your heroes' effectiveness, as their stats are increased. Additionally, special event runes/season reward runes are good as well, as they give extra abilities (so called 4th stat runes, runes with Passives). For a defense team good event/PvP rune choices are: * Tank runes (with and passives) * Vampiric and Healer runes * Caster Runes (steals buffs) and runes with Purge passives * Runes with skin and touch passives, like * runes All defenders start with all their abilities fully charged. Festive runes (+1 Energy) to gain the extra energy are not needed. Epics The Team Now it's time to put together the team. There are some things you should consider when you build a team: Speed You never want your defenders to be all of one speed, where enemies can take advantage of your Fast heroes' relatively low stats, or your Normal and Slow heroes' lack of speed. When creating your team, you want to vary your speeds. Never go all-in on one speed, unless your team consists of heroes with heavy synergy. Elements Elements play a role within your defender team as elements may have synergies together. However, if your team consists of all of one element, raiders can easily destroy your team, using countering elements. Synergies Taking into fact the synergies between heroes can help you make your team. It is always important to recognize whether you want undead synergy, Beast mechanics, Dwarf Synergy, etc. As when you utilize such synergies, you are bound to create a better team. However, you still must watch out for Hunters, who are heroes that have increased damage versus some groups of heroes. Teamplay Other Factors * meta teams * bait teams * revenge attacks * lowered defense while events Category:Team builds Category:Game Mechanics